Love is a Battlefield
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Melissa and Sara are not only WWE's Women & Diva's Champs, but are also the new Diva Tag Team Champs. What happens when CM Punk wants them in New Nexus, but both women's heart belongs to Legacy. Request by: futureWWEdiva 2011. *PlZ READ*
1. LayCool vs Sara & ?

_**A/N: Okay, so this story was requesed by futureWWEdiva2011 back in March.**_

_**I am just now getting starting to write it. **_

_**Along with my Justin/Kelly && Alex/Kelly story. **_

_**Just so you know this story will be only 14-15 chapters long. **_

_**Depends on what transpires in the story.**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: I will also still be working on my Cody/Kelly story.**_

_**As for my Ted/Kelly, I don't know about that.**_

_**Just have to wait and see.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Man I am on a roll. Updating one story, doing to OneShots and starting another story. (Pat's my back)**_

_**XXX**_

_**Love is a Battlefield**_

_**Chapter 1 - LayCool vs. Sara & ?**_

_Your not enough for me __Nooo... __Just another man in love me_

_The Next Match is Scheulded for onefall and it is for the WWE Diva's Tag Team Championhip_

_Introducing Layla and Michelle McCool __LayCool_

As both Layla and Michelle made their way to the ring, they got numerous amounts off boos. Everyone hated them. Even everyone backstage. Both Layla and Michelle used to be nice woman. That was until they let their careers in the WWE become them. Both had changed when they won their titles. But they weren't champions anymore. Well not the Diva's nor Woman's champions anymore. Michelle had lost her Diva's Championship to the injured champion Melissa. While Layla lost her Women's Championship to Sara.

"Cut our music" Michelle said yelling into the micro phone. Barely being heard by the raising of boos filling the arena.

"We said cut are music." Layla then yelled.

"We have to something to say." the 'Flawless' girls claimed.

The girls had waited until they were in the ring before they started to talk. Or more importantly yell.

"Tonight Layla and I are going to make history. Well Layla is. I already made history. But that is not the point. Tonight Team LayCool wil become the first ever WWE Diva's Tag Team Champions." Michelle said laughing.

She looked at Layla and the two started talking to each other as usual.

"You wanna know why?" Layla said into her microphone.

She didn't care that the crowd was booing her.

"Well I am going to tell you anyways. Sara thinks she can beat us." she said looking at the blonde and nodding her head.

"Oh you know Real-Talk Lay." Michelle told her. "Not possible." she added.

"Yeah, you see last week I had a match against Eve. And well lets just say that I embarresed her so bad, she isn't here tonight." Layla said laughing.

"So we came out here to talk to our good friend Sara." Michelle said. "Come on out Miss Women's Champ. We have something to say." she added.

Sara was the type of person to keep people in suspense. She hated LayCool just as much as everyone else. But more now that they had taken out her tag-team partner for tonight. Making her find one before RAW or forfit the match. And there was no way she letting that happen. But she found someone. She just didn't tell any except the people who need to know.

_It feels like I want to let it go (go)  
>Show you think I'll never ever show (show)<br>Were burning down the house tonight (tonight)  
>Step into the bright spotlight <em>

_Introducing their oppent. First, She is the current WWE's Women's Champion. Sara_

As soon as WWE Women's Champion stepped out the crowd immediately shot to their feet and cheered for the champ. No matter how bad Sara's day was, she loved the reaction she got from her fans. they meant the world to her. It was no secret.

"Well I was going to come out here and shut you to lames up, but since you invited me out here, what the hell do you want?" Sara shot at the two former champs in the ring. She knew that they hated it when she talk to them like that but she didn't care. She had to make them beyond pissed.

"Who do you think you are talkig to us like that Sara." Michelle spat in the mic. "Do you know who we are. We are LayCool. We the best Diva's to ever step foot in ths ring." she added.

"Oh trust me Michelle, we all know who you are. Yuo two are nothing but bullies. You go around the lockerroom terrorizing all the other Diva's. Trying to end the career's of those who threaten you." Sara shot at them.

"Threatened. Are you kidding me Sara?" Layla shot off. "There is no one in that locker room can defeat us." she said looking at Michelle.

"Is that so. Then Layal, tell me why you lost your championship to me Extreme Rules. And you Michelle, need I remind you that Melissa made you tap out three weeks ago and won the Diva's Championship." Sara said to them.

She then turned around to the tron and pointed to it. They first showed the match where Michelle had tapped out to Melissa making her the New Diva's Champion. They then showed the match were Sara had beaten Layla to become the New Women's Champion.

When the cameras went back to show LayCool, they looked beyond pissed. they started arguing with each other.

"You think your funny. Dontcha Sara?" Michelle yelled to Sara.

"Well according to the fans, I''m gonna have to say yeah. I think I'm funny." she said to former champs.

"You may be laughing now, but you wont be after Layla and I beat to become the first ever Diva Tag Team Champions." Michelle spat back.

"What make you think you can beat me." Sara shot at me. "If I remember correctly I have beaten both you." she added.

"Come on Sara, lets be realistic. You don't have a partner tonight." Layla said trying to make it sound like she was sad. "There's no way you can beat both of us." she said pointing to herself then her partner.

Sara didn't say anything. She just started to walk down the ramp. She stopped right before going up the steps.

"Oh I almost to thank the two of you." Sara said with the wicked smile she started using since becoming champion.

Michelle and Layla just looked at the brunette. No one but one person knew what she was talking about.

"You see, you may have taken out Eve, who was originally supposed to be my partner. But you forgot one tiny detail." Sara said using her fingers to show a tiny symbol.

"Oh really." Layla said.

"Oh yes. Oh really." I said them.

"What did we forget? Huh Sara. Please tell me what we forgot?" Michelle said sound sarcastic.

"You see unlike you two bimbos, people like me. So it didn't take me long nor was it hard at all to find myself a new partner tonight." she said to the two womem, who were now leaning against the ropes. "And well it's someone you know. Someone that you, Michelle, are well aquainted with.

Sara then positioned her body sideways and showed the entrance. it remaind silent until a certain diva's music started playing.

_Damn, I'm a sexy bitch You boys can see me..  
>'Cuz every girl here wanna be me..<br>Yes, I'm a Diva! Fellas scream, And I wanna meet 'cha_

_And her tag-team partner, She is the current WWE Diva's Champion. Melissa_

Sara looked back at the ring and saw the fear in their eyes. And they had everyright two. LayCool attacked Melissa the night she had pinned Michelle and won the Diva's Championship. Thankfully Sara and Eve came out and stopped them before they had done anything serious. But damaged had been done. Rumors were going around that Melissa wouldn't be returning to action for awhile. But they wasn't true. Thankfully.

Melissa stopped by Sara and just stood there. Looking at Michelle and Layla. Layla looked more scared than Michelle did. But both champions could tell she was.

Sara looked at Melissa who was looking dead staright at Michelle. She laughed when Melissa mouthed '_Your mine now'_. And with that, Melissa dropped her belt on the ground and ran into the ring attacking Michelle. Sara did the same thing, Not giving Layla anytime to try anything.

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: So please tell me what you think. I find really difficult for me to do OC stoires, so I try not to them. But since I promised to do this one, I am.**_

_**This will be my one and only story with OC's. So please if you want to request a OneShot, please do, but I won't do any OC's. At least not yet. **_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: Please feel free make OneShot requests. Just like I said, no OC's.**_


	2. The Return of the Diva's Champ

_**A/N: **__I would like to thank __**futureWWEdiva2011; Sweetcake0823; xMyHeartShine; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; **__&& __**Cena's baby doll**__ for the great reviews._

_I was a little nervous when I started writing this, since it is my first OC story._

_I'm just glad that you all like it._

**_XXX_**

_**A/N: **__I know that I put __**Randy Orton **__&__** Cody Rhodes **__as characters on here & trust ne, they are._

_They will come into play in the next chapter along with more people._

_Once again, the story line/plot is owned by __**futureWWEdiva2011.**_

_**PS: **__I changed Melissa's entrance song because I found one I like more._

_**It's Remember the Name**__ by __**Fort Minor**__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is a Battlefield<strong>_

_**Chapter II - The Return of the Diva's Champ.**_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
>Fifteen percent concentrated power of will<br>Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
>And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!<em>

Once was a silent arena, when waiting for Sara's tag team partner, now filled the air with the crowd standing up and either cheering or screaming. Eeven though they didn't know who the DIVA was until she had came out. When they saw Melissa, WWE Diva Champion came out, the noise magnified.

When Melissa started she was a feel, but when she had her fued with LayCool she became a babyface. And now she was one of the top babyface. In the Diva's divsion. Next to Sara.

Melissa's theme wasn't the only thing that changed. She used to come out in black shorts and a jersey of one of the hometown teams. Like John Cena used to do. But then again, that's how Melissa got her start. She was the valet for John Cena. That was until she won her first championship. The Women's Championship. Now she came out in lightblue jeans tucked into brown suade wrestling boots. Which were custome made. Her shirt changed color every week. Tonight she had a white and pink zebra print shirt.

Melissa stopped when she got to stand next to Sara.

"Thanks for being my tag partner." Sara said to the blonde Diva's champ.

"No problem. Thanks for bringing me back." Melissa said to the brunette Women's champ.

"You ready to kick some LayCool ass?" Sara asked her.

"Oh yeah.I got Michelle, you just deal with Layla" she said.

Melissa didn't wait for Sara. She threw her title on the floor and ran to jump in the ring and went after Michelle. Melissa had tackled the former Diva's champ and was letting lose on her. Sara was glad that she requested the match to be a No DQ match. There was so much blood between the four Diva's that it would be better this way or there would be no winner in the end.

Sara jumped in the ring she saw Layla try to go after Melissa. Sara had speared Layla out of the ring.

Through out the entire match both Melissa and Sara were in control. Layla was unconsis somewhere outside the ring. Melissa and Michelle was still inside the ring. Sara was surprised that Michelle was still able to give some kind of fight. Exspecially since Melissa was beating the shit out her. Now matter how disliked Michelle is with everyone, she was a great in-ring competitor and was never to be counted out unless she out cold. And by what Sara was watching, that was what she figured Melissa was doing.

When Layla tried to interfere, Sara once again speared Layla out of the ring. Sara climbed out aftre her and cleared off the annoucer's table where she supplexed Layla into the announcer's table.

When Sara looked back at the ring, she saw that Melissa was seeting Michelle up for her signature move, Blondeshell. It was kind of like Beth Phoenix's GlamSlam but Melissa would switch the postion to a bulldog like move. The move was named the most hard-hitting Diva signature. When Melissa performed this, no one got up after that. It would not only slam your fave in the mat, but it would also hurt your neck since the oppanents head would bounce off the mat. Like Michelle's just did.

When Melissa went for the three count and won the match the crowd went crazy. Sara had jumped in the ring, with not only her and Melissa's title, but also their newly won WWE Diva's Tag Team belts.

_Here are your winners WWE Diva's Champion Melissa and WWE Women's Champion Sara. And they are the new WWE Diva's Tag Team Champions._

When the refere held up Sara and Melissa's hand in victory, suddenly the Diva's theme filled the arena. Melissa and Sara turned to see all the face divas come out to the ring. Kelly Kelly(Kelly Orton), Gail Kim, Natayla, Beth Phoenix, Maryse, and Rosa Mendes. All six came out clapping their hands. All of whom were proud that someone that someone was finally able to shut LayCool. Since LayCool was put in the running for the Diva's Tag Team belt, they had started bulling people. Trying to scare the other diva's into not competing. Although it didn't work. They had had at it for two years and everyone was already used it.

The new Diva's Tag Team Champs recieved hugs form all the divas along with congradulations. After being asked to leave the ring by the referee so they can get ready for the next match, the ladies made their way to the back.

"I can't believe we beat dumb and dumber." Melissa said joking to Sara.

"Yeah I know. You were good out there." Sara told her new tag partner. "I never seen you so dominate before." she added.

"Yeah well, I had alot of anger inside and figured if since Michelle and Layla tried to end my career, I was going to make her pay." Melissa said with s shrug. "Besides, you speared Layla twice and put her through the table. That was pretty impressive." the blonde said to her partner.

"Yeah it was." Sara said. "It felt good to." she added laughing.

"I bet." Melissa said laughing with the Women's champ. "It feels good to be back. And to have you as my partner. I wouldn't want it any other way." she added giving Sara a hug.

"So have you talked to Randy yet?" Melissa asked Sara.

Melissa was the only one in their group of friends that knew Sara liked The Viper.

"We work together Mel. Of course I talk with him." she said to her. "What about you?" she asked Melissa.

"What do you mean what about me?" Melissa asked.

"Oh don't play with me. I know you have a thing for Cody." Sara said with a smile.

"Did you hit your head to hard when you supplexed Layla into the annoucer's table." Melissa said laughing. "I think you lost some brain cells." she added.

"Ha Ha real funny." Sara said shoving Melissa softly. "Fine be like that. But I know you, and I know you have a thing for him. Don't try to dent it." she added.

"I neither confirm or deny it." Melissa said sticking her tongue out. "How do you like that?" she said to Sara.

"And you talk about me being crazy!" Sara said joking with the Diva's Champion.

"Ok first of all, I never said you was crazy. And second of all, I am blonde." Melissa said kidding around with the Womens Champ.

After talking some more, both girls decided to head toward their locker room to shower and change. Eve, Kelly, and Maryse had made the girls promise to go out with them for celebration. Melissa and Sara had only agreed to it, after Kelly had told them that both Randy and Cody would be there. Oh course she would know, being Randy's little sister and all. Also being married to Randy's best friend, John Cena, helped out also.

Neither champion knew that someone had watching them from a distance. Plotting for them to join with him. And he knew exaclt how to do it to.


	3. The Talk

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to __**xMyHeartShine **__&& __**futureWWEdiva2011 **__&& __**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**__ && __**Cena's baby doll**__ for the great revies._

_You all are truely __**AMAZING **__for reading && reviewing each chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Once again, __**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

_**WWE **__owns The Wrestlers which will appear in this chapter._

_****futureWWEdiva 2011 **__owns Sara **__**I, **__own Melissa._

_**I own the idea of the WWE Diva Tag Team Titles.**_

_WWE used to have Womens's Tag Team titles, but not anymore._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the last chapter<strong>__: The WWE Diva Champion Melissa made her return in the ring. _

_Layla supplexed Layla into the annoucement table. Melissa gave Michelle the BlondeShell and picked up the win._

_Melissa knows Sara likes Randy Orton. Sara knows Melissa likes Cody Rhodes_

_Some was watching the girls from a distance._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is a Battlefield<strong>_

_**Chapter III - Group Talk**_

_**With Legacy in their lockerroom**_

Neither Randy or Cody could believe what they just watched on the screen. Melissa and Sara had desimated LayCool to become the first ever WWE Diva Tag Team Champions. Well they could believe that the two would beat the former champions, but it was how they did it. Cody was shocked more so than anyone. Melissa wasn't even supposed to return. Rumor had it that she was return next week to say that she would have to hand over the title due to a neck injury. But looking at her and Sara in the middle ring with all four belts held high above their head, she was no where near injury.

"Damn they were good." Ted said laughing at his team mates.

"Of course they are. I mean they would be Women's and Divas Champion if they weren't." Randy said to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know how good Sara is. Or do you not remember that I had a mixed tag team match with her a couple weeks." Ted said.

Randy rememeber that match. Who ever thought of it was an idiot. It was Santino and Jillian vs Ted and Sara. Of course everyone knew who would win. Sara maybe a small woman but in Randy's opion the only person that was as good as her was Melissa and Beth Phoenix. But since all three woman were faces, it was highly unlikely that they three women would compete in a match.

Randy remembered when Melissa was playing a heel character, they had put Sara and Melissa in Steel Cage for the first ever Diva Steel Cage match to become the Number One Contender for the Women's Title. But since both women were equally great, and there was no winner, Vince had named both as the Number One Contender for both champs. It was supposed to be Sara vs Michelle for the Divas' Title. Michelle had tried attacking Sara because she was jealous that Randy had liked Sara and not herself. But Michelle had faked a injury and made Layla go against her. Which was why Layla lost. Layla was no where a match for Sara. Sara was smarter. She was able to counter every move Layla tried to, makingthe English woman frustrated. Which resulted in her lost. Michelle had ever tried to interfer once, but Melissa came out and attacked the Diva's Champ before she could do anything. Once Sara set Layla for the Power Bomb, Michelle couldn't do anything but watch.

Then the next week Melissa went against Michelle. Once again the match was changed last minute. It was orignally supposed to be Melissa vs Layla for the Women's Title, since both girls were fighting over Cody, but Layla had lost her championship the week before, so Michelle was put in the match instead. It was great match. In Randy's opion Michelle maybe a great competor, but Melissa was better. She was not only quicker, but she was also more flexible. She was able to get out of all the holds Michelle tried to put on her. Michelle had turned to look at Layla for help when Melissa set Michelle up for the BlondeShell and won the match. That's when things went bad. Michelle and Layla had attacked Melissa from behind. Both women kept hitting the new champions neck. That was until Sara and Beth came out for the save. Layla and Michelle ran out of the ring and into the crowd. Randy remember seeing the pain on Melissa's face.

"You Randy. Earth to you." Cody said waving his hand in front of the WWE Champions face.

"What Cody?" Randy growled at him.

"You okay?" Ted asked him.

"Yeah." he said to the WWE Unified Tag Team Champions. "Just thinking about something." he said to them.

"About what?" Ted said giving Randy his full attention.

"What do you think about having Sara and Melissa join Legacy?" he asked the tag team partners.

"WOOO. Hold up." Ted said sitting up in his seat. "How come when I brought this up a while back, you yelled at me." Ted asked.

"Well you wanted Maryse to join and if you remember correctly, she wasn't winning any matches." Randy said to him.

"True." Ted said shaking his head and laughing.

"Now I was thinking about talking to Sara and Melissa join Legacy. Since they are not only Women's and Divas Champions, but also Diva Tag Team Champions. Which means they ruling the Diva's division." Randy said to them. "It would be the perfcect time to add them." he added.

"Are you sure you want that Randy?" Ted asked the leader. "I mean, just because Melissa and Sara are the best Divas' that means everyone is going to want to bring them down." he added.

"You like the same thing isn't happeneing with us." Cody said to him. "Randy may have a point. We always wanted to put a couple Divas in the group. What better time than now?" he added.

"Your only saying that because you have thing Melissa." Ted said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Cody said play pushing his friend. "Just because I have a thing for her, doesn't mean anything." he added.

"Are you sure Cody?" Randy asked the youngest member in the group.

"Yeah, I know this is strictly business. Melissa is one-half of the WWE Divas' Tag Team Champions alonng with being the Divas' Champion. Sara is the other half and Women's Champion." Cody said to Ted. "There's no Diva better." he added now looking at Randy.

Randy and Ted both knew he was right. They knew that if Melissa and Sara joined them they would be the most dominate group in WWE. Having almost every title besides the World Heavyweight title, United States title and Intercontiental title. But with a little talk to Vince, he was sure he could get the titles. Well the US title and Intercontinental title. He knew since John Cena was the World Heavyweight Champ that the WWE wasn't just going to let him get it.

"Cody does a have a point." Randy said looking at Ted.

"Yeah I know." Ted said sounding not to thrilled about it.

"So do you two agree with me?" Randy asked standing up. "Should we ask Melissa and Sara to join?" he added.

"Yeah." Cody said with a smile.

"Sure." Ted said.

"So it's offical then." Randy said. "We will talk to Vince and the girls next week." Randy said to the two.

"Why can't ou just ask Kelly to ask to ask them. I mean she is friends with both of them" Ted said to him

"One because if I tell Kelly, she will tell John. Then the plan could be ruined." he said to him.

"Oh yeah." Ted said to him.

Randy finished puting his stuff in his bag before leaving Ted and Cody in there locker room. He knew that Melissa would proably agree. He knew she had a thing for Cody. Hell everyone besides Cody knew it. At least Randy thought. He hoped that Cody would figure it out when Melissa and Layla were caught getting a fight backstage the day of her title match.

_**Randy's thoughts about Sara**_

He thought about what it would be like if Sara joined Legacy. He would be free to go out with her. Ever since Sara debuted a few years agao, Randy had watched every match she been in. He even bought the Playboy magazine that Sara had been in. Randy had never watched any of the Divas' match except or Kelly. But that was because she was his little sister. He was still shocked about how it never got out to the WWE Universe that the two were siblings. The world knew that she had married John Cena. That was nothing knew, but her relationship with her brother was still a secret. That was how Kelly wanted it.

He hoped that if Sara did join, he could get close to her. He didn't know what it was about the brunette that firt got his attention and neither did he care. When he first talked to her a few months ago he was lost. She was such a sweetheart. One of the nicest people he knew. He knew that if by any chance they would date, people would wonder why someone like her would be with someone like him.

_**Cody's thoughts about Melissa**_

I couldn't believe that Melissa had return today and she didn't tell me. I thought we were closer than that. Maybe she wanted it to be a secret and surprise me. If she was, then she did a damn good job at it. When I had asked Kelly about Melissa's injury, and she said that it was career threating, I was devasted. I have been there before. It would have sucked if it had been career threating. Melissa was about the same age as himself. And she had just won the Diva's Championship. I remember watching that match. When the ref counted 1 2 3 and it was annouced that she had won, I started jumping up and down.

Cody couldn't help but wonder what Melissa would say when Randy asked her to join. He knew that Melissa and Ted hated each other. More like Ted hated Melissa and she dispised him. Cody knew why, but he was told to never talk about it. He just hoped that Melissa would realize what an oppurtunity this was and tell Randy yes. But I guess one could only hope.

_**With Nexus in the lockerroom**_

Well that didn't exactly work out like I planned, but it was better. CM Punk had expected Michelle and Layla to win the match, but when it was revealed that the New WWE Divas' Champ Melissa was WWE Women's Champ Sara's partner, he knew who the winner would be. And it couldn't have come at a better time. Nexus was feuding with Legacy. And what better way to get the upper hand than have the two girls who Randy and Cody care about most, join his group. He knew it would throw Randy off his game.

"Now those two girls kicked some LayCool ass." Justin said to Heath laughing.

"Yeah I know." Heath said slapping his friends back. "And the move the blonde did was sick." he added.

"It's called BlondeShell." Punk said to the two.

"What?" Justin said looking at his leader.

"Melissa's move, the blonde, it's called BlondeShell." he said to them.

"That's an odd name." Heath said.

"It maybe but it is one of the most dangerous moves." he said taking a seat in front of Justin and Heath.

"Why's that?" Justin asked him.

"You just seen Melissa do it to Michelle, why ask me?" he asked the South Cape native.

"To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to her moves, I was to interested in her." he said looking at Heath and smiling.

Punk thought to himself once again. This would be interesting. He would have to talk to Vince either tonight or tomorrow about having the two top Diva's join. He knew that all he had to was talk Vince into seeing it his way and the girls would be forced to join. He didn't care how he would have to get them to join or what he wold have to do, but would do whatever it took. He knew that Randy probably already talked Cody and Ted about it. So he would have to be fast about it.

"What do you think about having them join us?" Punk asked the two.

Punk watched as both Justin and Heath stopped talking to each other and just looked at him. Both then looked at each and laughed.

"Your kidding right?" Justin sid to him. "There is no way they would join us willingly." he said.

"Who said anythign about them joining willingly." Punk sid to him. "I can talk to Vince into making them join us. He hated Randy just about or maybe more so than me. He knows what would happen if the girls would join him." he added.

"I like it." Justin said.

"More like he likes Melissa." Heath said.

"Dude shut up." he said pushing his friend.

"Don't worry Justin." Punk siad to him. "This would be good." he added.

"How's that?" he asked Punk.

"Cody has also a thing for the Divas' Champion. And we can use Melissa to make Ted and Cody to lose their title to you and Heath." he said to them.

Justin thought it was a good idea. When he joined with Punk his one and only goal was to win a WWE Championship. He didn't care how, he just to win it.

"I'm in." he said to their faithful leader.

"Yeah, me to." Heath said to Punk.

"Good." Punk said getting up and about to walk out of their lockerroom.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked standing up.

"I am going to make a call to Vince about this." he said to them.

"Now?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, or do you want to risk them joing Legacy?" he asked the two.

"Do it now." both men said at the time.

_**XXX**_

_**So what do you think? Who do you think the girls will join?**_

_**Will Punk be able to get his way or will Randy get his wish?**_


	4. Storyline

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**futureWWEdiva2011; DeathDaisy; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; && Cena's baby doll**__ for the reviews._

_It REALLY does mean alot that you all READ && leave a REVIEW. Love to you all. X3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In That Last Chapter: <strong>_

_Both Nexus(CM Punk,Gabriel,&Slater) && Legacy(Orton,Rhodes,&DiBiase) want Sara & Melissa in their group._

_Randy has feelings towards Sara_

_Rhodes likes Melissa and was surprised by her early return_

_Gabriel has a thing for Melissa_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is a Battlefield<strong>_

_**Chapter IV - **__**Storyline**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Week on RAW<strong>_

The following neither Melissa nor Sara had a match. But there was two Diva matches scheudle. It was Beth/Kelly Kelly vs The Bella Twins and whoever wins next week on RAW will go against the winner of the Eve/Gail vs Maryse/Melina match. But on Smackdown since there is only six Divas it will be a triple threat Diva Tag Team match, LayCool vs Alicia/Rosa vs Kaitlyn/Natayla. Neither Melissa nor Sara cared who won the match. Between the two, they have beaten them all. On numerous matches. But both women knew they was not going to let LayCool or the Bellas' win. Since both teams liked to cheat. But they knew they didn't have to worry to much about them. Tonight the Bellas wold go against the Glamazon Beth Phonenix and Kelly Kelly. Both women were to smart for that. Besides with WWE Diva Tag Team Champs sitting ringside giving commentary, they would be stupid to try.

So Vince was making the girls dress nice. Or at least attempt to. Neither woman wore adress unless neccersary and since the wold be ringside, they both just decided on street clothes. Jeans and tee with boots. Along with their championship belts.

While on their way to the ring, both women was stopped by none other than the Nexus leader CM Punk himself. Along with his lackies Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater.

"Good evening ladies." Punk said to them.

"What do you want Punk?" Sara said with her all to familar attitude.

"I want to ask you a question?" he said with his evil smark.

Neither Sara nor Melissa really wanted to hear what he had or wanted to say so they acted like they was paying him attention but really wasn't.

"Well talk fast becuase we have to give commentary for the next two matches." Melissa said using her hand to make a rolling gesture.

"Fine then, I will cut to the chase." he said to them. "I would like for the two of you to join Nexus." he said.

Both women were shocked. They had figured that Punk would have a stupid idea like that, but for him to acually ask them that. To their face, well he must have been stupid.

"And what makes you think that we would join you." Sara said adjusting her Women's Championship on her left shoulder.

"Nexus is the most dominate group in WWE." Punk said to them.

"Really last time I checked it was Legacy that was the most dominate since Randy is the WWE Champion whil Ted and Cody are the Unified Tag Team Champs." Melissa said to him. "Where is your belts?" she asked looking from Punk to the other two.

"Oh that's right. You dont't have any." Sara said looking at Melissa and laughing.

"It's not like you two have any choices otherwise." Punk said with a smile. "You see I talked to Vincelast week and he agreed with me." he added.

"Stop lying Punk. Vince wouldn't make us join Nexus against our will." Melissa said looking from Punk to Sara.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Punk said pointing to somene standing behind the girls.

Both champions turned around to see none other than the chairmen himself, Vince McMahon behind them.

"Ladies." he said to them a smile. "Can I have with Sara and Melissa alone guys?" he asked looking towards Punk and his men.

Neither one of three men said anything. Just gave the Women's and Divas' Champions a nodd then walked away. Melissa and Sara both knew what was coming next. But they just hoped that Punk had been lying.

"Vince please don't tell us that Punk was right?" Melissa asked almost pleading with him.

"But he is right Melissa." he said to her. "You see after you two won the Diva Tag Team titles last week, Punk came to me with the idea of you two joing Nexus and it was great." Vince said to them.

"No it's not." Sara said to him. "Your doing the same thing to us that you did to Cena." she added.

"What is wrong with you people. Did you guys run out of storylines ao your using old ones?" Melissa shot at him.

She didn't realise what she said until after she said it. Which she did a lot.

"No we are not going with the same storylines. This one will be completly different." he said to them. "Sara, Melissa, tonight aftre you are done giving comentary, Nexus will come out to the ring and ask you to join them. They will give you a week to think about it. Come next week they will call you out again and you will tell them yes." he added.

"But what if we tell them no?" Sara asked him.

"You won't." he said to them. "You will say yes. You have no choice. If you don't you will be stripped of your titles" he added.

"Why are you making us join them?" Melissa asked him.

"I have my reasons Melissa. This isn't permenant now." he told them. "No one is to know about any of this." he added before walking away.

Melissa nor Sara could believe what they just heard. Vince was making them join Nexus. What the hell. They both knew that this wasn't going to go all that well with everyone else including the fans. People would say that it would be just like the Cena/Barret storyline. But it wasn't. The fans would not that Melissa and Sara didn't have a choice. No one was to know. Except the two of them, Nexus, and Vince. Everyone else including Randy and Cody were to believe that they joined willing. This wasn't going to go well.

"What are we going to do?" Melissa asked looking at her tag partner.

"I don't know. But we don't have any other chance." Sara said to her.

Both women knew that if they didn't foloow Vince's orders they would lose their titles. Not just their Diva Tag Team Championship. But Melissa would lose her Divas' Championship and Sara would lose her Women's Championship. Both women would be damned if they had to forefit their titles they worked so hard for. It was going through their minds when they waked out to the announcers table to give comentary. Melissa sat by Jerry Lawler while Sara sat next to her. Since the matches coming up were to determine the Number One Contender for the Divas' Tag Team Champions, they only had to put those titles on the table. Melissa and Sara boh held onto their Women's and Divas' Championship.

The Bella Twins came out first and did their usual theatrics. But stopped to look at Melissa and Sara and the belts. Melissa gave them a smirked smile while Sara waved to the two. Knowing it would piss them off. Then out came Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoneix. They both got a warm welcoming froms the fans and the Champs. Since Melissa and Sara both stood up and clapped for the two blondes making it obvious to everyone who they wanted to win.

Melissa and Sara sat down when the ref yelled for the bell to ring to start the match. Kelly and Brie started the match off.

"Melissa and Sara. I would like to congradualate the two on becoming the first two WWE Divas' to hold every Diva/Women's Championship." Jerry said to them.

"Aww thanks Jerry." Melissa said giving him a kiss on the cheeck. "That is very sweet." Sara said to him.

"Well that's Jerry for ya ladies." Michael said to them. " I would like to thank you two for joinging us here on commentary for not only this match but also the next Divas' match." he added.

"It is our honor Michael." Sara said leaning foward to see him. "Thank you for having us." she added.

"Your welcome ladies." he said to them. "Now Sara can I ask you a question?" he asked her.

"Sure Michael. What is it?" she said to him.

"What made you call Melissa to become your partner last week when you could have asked anyone?" he asked the Women's Champ.

"That is a great question Michael. I am glad you asked it." Sara said to him. "When I was told that Eve would not be able to compete last week, Melissa was the first name to come to my mind. I knew I could have asked Beth or Natayla, but I knew that Melissa would say since it was LayCool who tried to end her career." she added.

"Now Melissa, when Sara asked you to be her partner for last week what was goign through your mind?" Michael asked the Divas' Champ.

"Many things Cole. But when I found out that Sara would go against LayCool, I knew that if I got the oppurtunity, I would say yes. Now I don't like how I became her partner since they had attacked Eve, but they had made the mistake of trying to take her out. So I should really think them." Melissa said to him.

Both champions decided to start paying attention to the match. Kelly was dominating Brie. Until they tried to do their Twin Magic trick. But Sara stopped them by running ove to Nikki and slamming her,back first into the floor outside of the ring. Kelly set Brie up for the K2 and went for the 3 count. Which she got. Melissa and Sara went into the ring, raised Kelly and Beths arms in victory, and congradulated them. Melissa and Sara went back to the annocers table and watched as Kelly and Beth made there way backstage. Since it was a commerical break, some one had brought Melissa and Sara a drink. The two champions talked some more with Jerry, Josh, and Michael waiting for the break to be done.

When it was done, Maryse and Melina came out first to Melina's music. It was odd since Maryse was a face but she was teaming with a heel. But Melissa was sure that they was making Maryse a heel again. Which was fine with them. She was better as a heel. Some people were that way. Unlike Melissa. She was a great heel and face. But no was better as being a face than Kelly Kelly. She was the one number babyface. It didn't matter if she had a championship belt or not. She was young and beautiful and being the sister of Randy Orton and wife John Cena helped it also.

Maryse and Eve started the match off. Melissa and Sara wasn't going to interfere in this match no matter what. Unless Melina and Maryse decided to cheat, then they would get involved. But they didn't cheat. And Melina and Maryse picked up the win. They would go against Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoneix and whoever won the Triple Threat Diva Tag Team Match on Smackdown this friday. Melissa and Sara would be there and made sure LayCool didn't win. They didn't care what people said. Since coming back, Melissa made it a vow to end LayCool like they tried to do to her.

After Melina and Maryse walked up the ramp and Melissa and Sara had gotten up the Nexus' music and they stood at the entry way of the ramp.

"Melissa and Sara. The first ever WWE Diva Tag Team champions. As you know I have been looking for more people to join us in the Nexus." Punk said looking at the crowd. "And I have found the perfect two." he said to them.

Melissa and Sara watched as he handed the microphone to Heath.

"On behalf of CM Punk, Justin and myself, we would like to invite you Sara and Melissa to join us in Nexus." he said then handing the mic to Justin.

"No need togive us an answer tonight. We give you a week to thank about it." he said giving the mic back to Punk,

"See you next week." Punk said. Then putting the microphone on he ground and heading backstage with Justin and Heath in tow.

Melissa and Sara did there part. They knew that they had to look shocked and scared at the same time. In which they did. All the way until they got backstage. They was walking to their dressing room when they was stopped by Randy.

"Ladies." Randy said only looking at Sara.

"Randal." Melissa said rolling her eyes.

"Really Melissa!" Randy said. "What did I tell you about calling me?" he said to her.

"You told me not to." she said laughing at her.

"Why do you keep on doing it then?" he asked her.

"Because I know it irritates you." she said patting him on the back. "Besides its fun." she added.

"What do you Randy?" Sara said cutting Melissa and randy off from picking on each other.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said now looking at Sara.

"Then talk." she said to him.

"Alone." he said looking at Melissa.

"Oh." Melissa said looking shocked although she really wasn't. "I get it. You want some alone time with my girl." she said to him. "Alright bye." she said giving Sara a hug then walking away.

"She sure is something?" Randy said laughing watching as the blonde walked away.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trust anyone else to have my back." Sara said watching as tag partner walk down the hall only to be greeted by her own crush Cody Rhodes.

"I saw your match last week." Randy said to her. "You were great." he added.

"You act like I did something in the match." Sara said to him.

"You did. You gave Layla a supplex through the annoucers table." he said to her. "No Diva has has done that before." he added.

"I don't think they give awards out for that." she said to him.

"I know." he said with a sigh. "But they should." he added.

Sara just looked at him. He was in rare form tonight.

"Randy are you okay?" she asked him.

"Are you considering joining Nexus?" he asked her bluntly.

Sara didn' know what to say. She knew she couldn't tell him she had no choice but to join. Vince would be pissed at her. Since he said he had plans for her.

"I don't know. Maybe." she told him.

"Sara what are you thinking?" Randy said to her. "How could you think about joing them?" he asked her.

"Look Randy. This is my own decision. Please respect that." she said to him.

It was very hard for Sara to not cry. She was in love with him and she knew by the look on his face that this was hurting him to.

"I can't do that Sara. You know how they are, what they are capable of. Remember what they did to Kelly." he said to her.

Sara along with everyone else could never forget what they did to her. It was horriable. Cm Punk had a match against John Cena. Of course Kelly was ringside cheering on her husband. After John had won, the Nexus had attacked him and knocked him. After they had left the ring, Kelly slid in to check on her husband. But they wasn't done. They went in and attacked her. All three men giving her the signature move with Justin doing his twice. No one had known until later on that she had been pregnant at the time, but had lost the baby. Kelly had made her return in the ring just a few weeks ago.

"Randy please don't do this." Sara pleaded with him.

"Does this have anything to do with Michelle?" he asked her.

"What no." Sara shot at him. "Just leave me alone Randy." she said before walking around him and left him standing in the hall. Alone.

Randy coulnd't believe what she just said to him. After all that Punk and his idiots had done to everybody in this business, she was thinking of joing Nexus. And not just her, but Melissa to. He had to go talk to Vince.

_**With Cody and Melissa**_

Cody was glad that Melissa was now alone. He had the perfect oppertunity to talk to her.

"Hey Melissa." Cody said walking up the blonde Divas' Champ.

"Hey Cody." Melissa said giving him a smile.

"Congradualtions on becomeing Tag Team Champ." he said pointing to the white Divas' Tag Team crowned belt.

"Thanks." she said to him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you was coing back last week?" He asked her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." she told him.

Which was the truth. She hadn't told anyone that she was coming back. Only Sara and Vince knew. Melissa didn't like people making a big deal out of it.

"Yeah well you surprised me." he told her.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" he asked him.

"I don't know." he said with a slight chuckle. "You were great taking out Michelle last week." he added.

"Thanks." she said to him. "I figured since she tried to end my career, it's the least I could do." she added.

"So you still hate her and Layla?" he asked.

"I don't think hate describes it right." she told him. "And yes." she added.

"Just let it go Melissa. They don't mean anything any more." he said to her.

"Easy for you to say. They didn't try to end your career or take away your title." she shot at him.

"But they didn't Melissa." he said to her.

"Because they get to. Sara and Eve helped me." she said to him. "Where were you?" she asked him.

"C'mon Melissa. Don't be like that. You know I couldn't have done anything." he said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, you were to busy chasing after Layla to give a damn about me." Melissa said trying to walk away.

"You know that is not true Melissa." he said to her. "There never was or has been anything between me and Layal. She made it all up." he told her.

"Yeah sure whatever." she said looking down at the ground.

Melissa never could undersand why she had these feelings for Cody. Everything had been cool between them until Layla came into the picture. She had been chasing after Cody since then. Trying to get him to go out with her. She had even slumped to where she had waited one night for him to drunk and she had sex with them.

"Look I know things will never be the same between us, but please don't join Nexus Mel." Cody said putting one hand on Melissa's cheeck. "They are two dangerous." he said to her.

"I know what they are capable of Cody." she said looking up at him. "But I can make my own desicions." she addd before waling away from him and toward the lockerroom.

She couldn't take it anymore. EVen though it pained her to admit it, she was still in love with him. She tried to forget about him, but nothing worked.

_**With Sara & Melissa in their Lockerrom**_

"You okay?" Sara asked her tag partner when she walked into the room.

"Yeah." she said softly. "Just talked with Cody." she added. "How was your talk with Randy."

"It was good until he brought up Nexus and Michelle." Sara told her friend.

"Same here. Except it Layla." Melissa told her.

"I don't want to join Nexus." Sara said.

"Me either, but we don't have a choice." Melissa said looking at her two Diva Championhsip belts.

"Yeah I know." Sara said putting her Women's and Divas' belt in her locker. "I just hate lyng to Randy." she added.

"Yeah." Melissa said to her. "I don't know what I am going to do about Cody anymore." she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked her.

"I still love him, but I don't know if I can forgive him for sleeping with Layla." Melissa told her friend.

"Well right now, we have to figure out to do about Nexus." Sara said.

Both girls knew what they had to do, but niether one liked anymore. They were going agianst everything they stood for. They just hoped that everyone would somehow understand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have reopened the poll on my page, so if you haven't voted, please do. I will take it down this sunday. <em>**

**_Okay, now when you all leave your REVIEWS, please tell me WHAT YOU THINK will happen next? && I will PM you to let you know if you are right or not._**


	5. Nexus or Against Us

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**DeathDaisy; futureWWEdiva2011; **__&& __**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **__for the great reviews._

_Thank you all so much._

_This story is requested by __**futureWWEdiva2011**_

_Keep in mind I own __**Melissa & **__futureWWEdiva2011 owns **Sara & **WWE owns **Legacy & Nexus**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>In The Last Chapter:<em>**

_Melissa & Sara sat ringside for the two Diva Matches._

_Beth/Kelly beat Bella Twins with help from Sara. __Maryse/Melina beat Gail/Eve._

_Vince told the Diva Tag Team Champs they had to join Nexus._

_Sara and Randy talked. __Cody and Melissa had an arguement._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love is a Battlefield<strong>_

_**Chapter V - Nexus or Against Us**_

_**The Following Week**_

For the Diva Tag Team Champions Sara and Melissa, it felt like every week it was something new. They haven't even gotten to really celebrate becoming the first ever Diva Tag Champs before Nexus had to ruin it. Which was really nothing new with the group. That was after all, what they did best.

Melissa nor Sara had a match this week. They would once again be sitting ringside at the announcers table giving commentary during the 14 diva battle royal. Where it would be every Diva for herself. The match had the same stipulation as the Battle Royal. The winner of this match would be able to pick whether they would go against Sara for the Women's Championship or Melissa for the Divas' Championship. It would be Beth Phoenix vs Kelly Kelly vs Melina vs Maryse vs Kaitlyn vs Natalya vs Eve vs Gail Kim vs Layla vs Michelle McCool vs Rosa Mendes vs Alicia Fox.

But before they would give commentary, Nexus were to come out and call Sara and Melissa out. Then ask for their answer. They would already have the two womens shirts and arm bands ready. The crowd would think it would only be just in case, but Sara and Melissa knew that it was because they had to say yes.

When the crowd thought the Diva match was getting ready to start they was surprised when CM Punk & the Nexus' music hit. CM Punk was of course the first one to come out. Followed by Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. It was not really surprising that they didn't react to the negative reacion they got from the crowd, nor did they give any indication that they cared.

"Normally we would come out and talk about all you non-important but tonight, we have more important business to attend to." Punk said looking out into the crowd. "So without further adew we would like to have the WWE Women's Champion and one-half of the first ever Diva Tag Team Champions Sara, to please come out here." Punk said looking up at the ramp.

_It feels like I want to let it go (go)  
>Show you think I'll never ever show (show)<br>Were burning down the house tonight (tonight)  
>Step into the bright spotlight<em>

Sara slowly made her way out to the ring. Once again with the Women's belt wrapped around he waist and the Divas' Tag belt propped up on her shoulder. When she got to the ring and walked up onto the mat, she was surprised to see Punk walk over, push down on the middle rope and pull up the top rope for her. She looked at him first, nervous. She didn't know what he was planning on doing, but she couldn't show it. When she got in the ring, she was handed a mic from Justin.

"So Sara we would like for your answer first?" Punk said into his microphone.

"Maybe I am not ready to give you my answer." she said to him.

"Alright then." Punk said nodding his head. "I think we should call your partner out." he added. "Ladies gentlemen please welcome the beautiful WWE DIivas' Champion and the other-half of the WWE Divas' Tag Team Champions Melissa." Punk said using his hand and pointing to the ramp.

_Nothing_

Not only just the crowd, but Sara could tell that Punk was getting annoyed.

"Melissa get your blonde but out here." Punk yelled into the microphone.

_Still nothing._

"NOW!" he yelled.

Sara couldn't help but laugh at the tattooed man. When Melissa had told Sara about he rplan, she thought it was nuts, but apperently it was working.

Punk was talking to Justin about something. She figured he was sending the South African native in the back to get Melissa, when her music started up.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
>Fifteen percent concentrated power of will<br>Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
>And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!<em>

Melissa didn't look to happy. But no one could blame her. Justin was the one to hold the ropes for the blonde champion when she entered the ring. He didn't look to pleased when she didn't show him any attention. She just walked over and grabbed her a mic. Then decided to get into Punks face. Sara was nervous. She was afraid Punk would do something.

"You listen here Punk and you listen good." she said to him. "Sara and myself have talked about this." she told him.

"Now before you give us an answer, I just want you to know, that you don't join us, you might as well kiss your title belts goodbye." he shot to her.

Melissa looked like she was about to hit him. Which she did. Melissa wasn't the type of person to just slap someone. Exspecially the guys. No she punched Punk right in the jaw.

"We'll join you and Nexus." Sara said into her microphone aftre pulling Melissa back away from Nexus.

Nexus was no diubt dangerous, but Melissa was just as dangerous. She was the one who ended Mikayla and Nicole's careers with her BlondeShell move. But since if Nexus did try anything, it would be a 3-on-1 attack.

Punk finally looked at the two Divas' with his evil smirk.

"Good." he said to them. He then looked at Justin and nodded his head.

Both Melissa and Sara layed their championship belts on the matt an stood their ground when Justin walked over to them. He handed both women a Nexus shirt and armband.

"Now put them on, or we will." Punk said to them.

Melissa kept staring Punk down. Sara was already putting the Nexus shirt over hers. The arm bad as a little lose she she put it over the sleeve of her shirt.

"You think I'm kidding Melissa." Punk said getting her face.

"I punched your ugly face once already, do you want to make it twice?" she shot getting back in his face.

Punk was about to say something when an all to familar music surrounded the arena. Making the fans scream and jump to their feet.

_I hear voices in my head. They council me. They understand. They talk to me._

But Randy wasn't alone. He had Cody and Ted with them. Sara and Melissa moved out of the way as they watched Randy, Cody, and Ted walk down the ramp and get into the ring. Randy never once took his eyes of Punk. But he did look at Sara everyonce in a while.

He couldn't believe that both woman had joined Nexus. He was beyond pissed when Vince told him, they had no choice. He begged and pleaded with Vince to stop it. Even putting his title along with Cody and Teds on the line. But Vince had stood his ground and told Randy no. Randy kne Vince had a plan, and there was no way he could change it. But he would be damned if he sat back and watched this and not do anything.

"What are you doing out here Randal?" Punk asked him.

"Well Phil, since you were calling people out, we figured we should come out and join the party." he said to him.

"Well we didn't invite you." Punk shot at him. "So leave." he added.

"You don't tell me what to do Punk." he yelled in his face.

Then he turned his attention to Sara. She didn't look to pleased to be doing any of this. She looked scared. He didn't blame her either. He didn't know what was going through Punks twisted mind.

'Don't worry Sara.' Randy said to her. He ddn't use a microphone. He didn't want any else to hear what he was saying to her. 'I'll fix this.' he said before turning his attention back to Nexus.

Nothing else was said between the men before Punk threw a punch at Randy but he blocked it. Then Justin went atfter Cody and Heath went after Ted. It wasn't long before Legacy gained the upperhand. But Punk slid out of the ring after almost getting hit he RKO. But he didn't know was that Sara and Melissa was right behind. He turned around and was once again hit with another punch from Melissa. Sara kicked him right above the kneecap on his right leg. Making sure that he woulnd't be able to perform his GTS before throwing him back in the ring. Where he was greeted by a RKO. Justin was outside the ring holding his neck from the CrossRhodes he got from Cody and Heath was still unconsisous from the DreamStreet he got from Ted.

Melissa and Sara looked at the ring and saw that Legacy was once again standing tall. Cody slipped out of the ring and grabbed the two women's titles. He hand Sara hers but held onto Melissa.

'No matter whats," he said to her. 'If you need help, don't hesitate to ask.' he said handing her, her titles and walking away.

Ted didn't say anything when he walked right by, just loocked at them. Randy looked at them both.

'You two take care of each other.' he said giving Melissa a hug.

He then turned his attention back to Sara. She was no longer wearing the Nexus shirt or armband. Randy then knew that he woulnd't have to worry so much about the small brunette. She would be able to hold her own, but if she wasn't able to, he would help her.

'Good luck' he said to her. Then snaked his arm around her an kissed her. Not caring if Punk or anyone else seen.


	6. Standing Alone but United

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**{DeathDaisy} {Viper Cena Fan} {futureWWEdiva2011} {Cena's baby doll}**__ for the reviews in the last chapter._

_I'm glad you all like this. & I am REALLY sorry for the wait in updating this. I was wanting to get my other 2 stories caught up._

_**I do not own Sara, futureWWEdiva2011 does.  
>I own Melissa &amp; the idea of WWE Diva Tag Team Championships.<br>WWE owns the WWE Superstars & anything related to WWE.**_

This story is for futureWWEdiva2011. She requested it.  
>Storyline was both hers &amp; my idea.<br>PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Last Chapter: <strong>__Both Sara & Melissa said yes to joining Nexus. Randy kissed Sara._

_**Love is a Battlefield - Chapter VI  
>Standing Alone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Both Sara and Melissa knew that when they showed up on RAW for the next show, things would be different. They wasn't wrong. Not by a long shot.<p>

None of the stage hands talked to them like they used. It wasn't like it was anything knew. Both champions knew that this would happen aftre joing Nexus. As much as they didn't want to show that it affected them, it did. More than anyone knew.

"I don't like this." Melissa said turning to look at Sara.

"Me either girl." Sara said. "But we didn't have a choice." she added.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" the girls heard from behind.

Both turned to see one-half of the Unified Tag-Team champions, Ted DiBiase. Melissa's ex-boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Sara said to him.

Sara remembered that Vince hadn't wanted anyone to know about that. He said he knew what he was doing.

"I think you did Sara." he said looking at women's champion. "I knew something was up when Melissa hit Punk during the segment last week." he added turning his attention to Melissa.

"Ted, you can't tell anyone about this." Mellissa said to him. "Vince didn't want anyone knowing." she added.

Ted didn't say anything to either champion before turning around and walking away.

"You think he is going to tell Randy and Cody?" Sara asked her partner.

"I know he is." Melissa said sighing. "Which means that we have so much more to deal with." she added before walking into their shared locker-room.

Thankfully their door read Women's & Diva's Champion. Not Nexus Divas. Or anything like that. Sara knew that would piss the blonde champion off and she would do soemthing reckless. Which meant that someone, more than liely them, would get hurt. And neither one could afford that right now. Exspecially since both divas have a singles match. Sara would be going against Beth Phoenix, while Melissa would going against Kelly. Since Kelly & Beth had won the tournament to become the Number 1 Contender for the Diva TagTeam Championships.

Everyone knew what the outcome of the Kelly vs Melissa would be. Although both women were gymnastics growing up along with being cheerleading. Melissa was on a way different wrestling level than the other blonde. The only way Kelly could win was if someone either attatcked Melissa and made her get counted out, DQ, of Kelly got the element of surprise for a roll-up pin.

Both the match between Sara and Beth was the one the whole locker room couldn't wait to see. Along with the WWE Universe. Both women were equally strong, but Beth was taller Sara. But the didn't bother the brunette women's champion one bit. She was acually looking foward to the match.

"Hello ladies." the women heard from behind them.

Both knew before they turned that it was the leader of the New Nexus. CM Punk himself.

"What do want asswhole?" Melissa said not even looking at him.

Sara knew that Melissa never liked Punk. Nor would she like him now that they was forced to join.

"You should be more grateful to me blondie." he said her.

Sara knew that Melissa hated it when someone called her blondie. And judging by the right hook she gave to Punk's right eye, proved it again. It was the same she punched last week.

"Call me blondie one more time ad I will hurt you again." she said before tring to walk into her locker roon but was stupid when Jusin stood in her way.

Melissa would admit that she thought that the Suth African native was cute. But nothing else. He had potenial, but you couldn't see it with him always with Heath and Punk.

"Not so fast their champ." Punk said to her. "I'm here yo let you know that Justin and Heath will at ringside during both of your matches." he said before leaving my himself.

Melissa and Sara both knew that from now to the point where they would be able to leave Nexus, they were screwed.

"If you think your coming here while we change and great you are dumber than you look." Sara said to them as her and Melissa walked in to room. Locking the door while in there. Neither one wanted to tke the chance the two idiots outside would just walk in.

"I know I said this before, but this really sucks." Sara said looking at the Divas Champion.

"Yeah I know." Melissa said to her. "I don't like it that they are going to be ringside during our matches." she added.

Both champions knew that Justin and Heath would no doubt interfere. They what they was up two. So they made a plan of their own. Something both women knew would piss off Punk. They knew they might get hurt, but it was worth it. They wanted Punk to know that wouldn't be another lacky like Justin and Heath. No. The Womens Champion and Divas Champion would be going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beth Phoenix vs. 12 Divas Tag Team Champion & Womens Champions Sara. w/ Heath Slater.**_

Sara didn't like the fact that Heath was ringside for the match. She knew that he would make lose or make her lose. Thankfully it wasn't a title match. And he was on commentary. When the bell rang, Sara told Beth to keep on eye for Heath. Sara didn't want to win the match if Heath had any interfernce.

And he didn't. He stayed at the commentors table during the entire match. But Sara was in trouble. Beth was setting the Women's Champion up for the GlamSlam. But Sara was ablt to counter it and pin Beth for the victory.

Then Heath got in the ring. He raised Sara's hand in victory. But he wasn't done. He grabed Beth and set her up for his finisher, Sweetness. Which he did. With no remorse. Sara was none to happy. Standing in the middle of the ring, she went off on him. Not caring the camera man was close by and recording everything she said. She even slapped him quite a few times before giving him a ddt. Right on the back of his neck. She didn't care that it hurt him or not.

She was glad that she was able to pin Beth without his help, but for him to come in aftre Beth was down and attack her. That pissed Sara off. She didn't like. She was done with trying to play this whole situation safe. She knew that she would somehow get hurt, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let Punk and the Nexus control her through fear. She was done with being the nice girl with them. She now knew that Melissa was right. They didn't care at whos expense, they were going to make statements. And so was she.

She knew that Melissa was going to do the same. She wasn't stupid. She knew the blonde champion better than anyone else on the roster. Except for of course her brothers. She knew that Melissa was plotting to take down Nexus. She knew how to. There was just one thing to do, get backup.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kelly Kelly vs. 12 Divas Tag Team Champion & Divas Champion Melissa. w/ Justin Gabriel.**_

Melissa was one of the crowd favorites. She was the second top babyface in the company tied with Sara.. Behind to Kelly Kelly. Who didn't look to pleased that Justin was coming out to be on ringside. She knew why. It had been because of him and Heath and Punk that she had lost her baby. When they had attacked her for looking atre John when they had attacked him.

"Kelly, I don't like this anymore than you do." Melissa said to the young blonde in the ring. "I will make sure he doesn't touch you." she added.

Kelly looked at the blonde champion and knew Melissa was right. She also knew that if Justin did anything, not only would her husband be out her but also her brother. Legacy leader Randy Orton.

The match between the two blondes would be more of an athletic based match. With each diva doing gymnist moves. It was great and they got a great reaction from the crowd. Kelly was about to set Melissa up for the K2 but the divas champion was able to get of the move and perform BlondeShell. No diva has ever gotten out of three count aftre the move.

Melissa knew when she saw Justin getting into the ring, that he would try to do something to Kelly. She then noticed that Kelly was in the perfect place for Justin to perform his 450 Splas signature. But she wasn't letting taht happen. She made a promise to her friend and was going to keep that. Once Justin got in the ring, Melissa speared him. Not even caring if Heath or Punk came out. She kept hitting him. He was in a weakend state when she gave him the BlondeShell.

The crowd went crazy. She knew that no diva has ever stepped up to Nexus. She knew there would be problems afterwards but she didn't care. She was done with letting Nexus scare everyone. She was goign to do what it took to take down Nexus. Starting tonight. And she knew just how to do it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Backstage with Pun<strong>__**k**_

It would be an understatement if someone said that CM Punk was furious. He was beyond that. He was seething. Nothing had went the way it was suppsed to. Heath and Justin were supposed to attack Beth and Kelly then Sara and Melissa. Heath had been able to get to Beth but was attacked by Sara. Justin wasn't even able to fool the Divas Champion. He was extremly dissappointed in his men.

But he had to give the credit to Sara and Melissa. They were strong. They held their ground. This new side to Sara was something he hasn't seen since the small brunette debuted here in WWE. BUt it was something he could get used to. She could prove to be very useful in his quest to dismantle and distory Legacy. But more importantly in takeing Randy Orton down. After seeing Randy kiss the Women's Champion last week, that his plan was working better than he could have imagined.

He only had two problems. WWE Diva Tag Team Champions Sara and Melissa. They weren't doing what he hoped they would. He wanted to be scared, but they wasn't. Anything but scared or that matter. But that was fine with him. It only meant that it would be more fun into breaking the two dominate divas. And watching Randy Cody squirm in the process.

He saw the two women approach him. He knew he would have to be careful around Melissa. Since the two punches last week and the one just earlier today, he was sure that his black eye, was now worse than norm.

"You sick son of a bitch." Sara said to him.

He watched with a smile on his face as Melissa held the Woman's Champion back from doing anything.

"Why the hell would you have Heath attack Beth?" she spat at him.

"Sara my darling. I'm making a statement." was all he said to her. "You of all people should know that you have to that in this company." he added.

"Well you better stop Punk." Melissa said to him. "You know what happens when you mess with the wrong people." she said to him with a smile.

He knew all to well what she meant. But he didn't care. Things needed to changed around here and he would be glad to do that. He smiled when he heard Sara start screaming. Heath and Justin appeared from behind and started attacking Melissa. She was the one who gave him the most problem.

"Now watch as I show what happens when you don't do what I say Sara." he said.

Picking up the blonde champion, hoisting her on his shoulders and giving her the GTS.

Sara watched as Melissa was on the floor. Defensive and knocked out. It was something she had only seen once in her career here.

"She is gonna make you make you pay." Sara said to him with the same sick and twisted smile Randy had. "You never should have done that." she added.

Sara watched as Punk and his men walked away. She only made him think that she was scared. But she hadn't been. She wanted to help her parnter, but that wans't the plan. Melissa had told her to act scared. It was the only way th plan would work and they wouldn't have to worry about Punk getting suspious. She just hated seeing her friend hurt like that.

"We'll get them back Melissa." Sara said to her friend. "They won't even suspect it." she added.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so once again, I am EXTREMLY sorry for the long wait. I was wanting to get my other two stories, <strong>I'm Coming Home<strong>(JohnCena&KellyKelly) & **What's A Man To Do**(AlexRiley&KellyKelly) all at the same chapter before anything. For me it is easier that way. If you haven't read those two, please do. I would greatly appreciate the revies. I also have a **OneShot Collection** of various couples. If you would like to read & review, please do & don't be afraid to ask for a request. **But please have a storyline**._


End file.
